The Long Road Home
by mphs95
Summary: Six months after the Metro Court Hostage Crisis, Emily Quartermaine is kidnapped? Who did it? How? Why? Monica and Nikolas enlist the help of Anna, Robert, Sean, and family to rescue Emily and save their families from an enemy, one known and the other unknown. It's been six years since I wrote this, but with the Q's in full swing again, I'm getting inspiration again. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Emily is Kidnapped!

The Long Road Home

It is now August 2007. Port Charles had returned to a sense of normalcy after the Metro Court incident in February.

After Elizabeth told Jason the truth about the baby, she got his word to remain silent regarding the baby's true paternity and reconciled with Lucky. A daughter was born on May 4, named Laura Audrey Spencer, Andi for short. Shortly after birth, a defect in the baby's heart forced Elizabeth to confess everything to Lucky. A routine blood test, however, showed that Lucky was Andi's father, but the damage was already done. Lucky told his wife he could forgive the one night stand, but the constant lying hurt him too much. After the baby's defect was corrected, Lucky moved out of their house and in with Nikolas.

Jason and Sam were slowly picking up the pieces. Losing Alan made Jason reach out to Monica. He still held Edward at arm's length, as did Carly. Her experience with Metro Court, plus Jax's influence, compelled her to have a change of heart regarding Monica. She decided to let Monica be a part of Michael's life on a full time basis.

Monica kept herself together in public. She held her ground when Dr. Russell Ford challenged her for the COS position and won by one vote. She missed cardiology and the rush of surgery, but being COS was a way of keeping Alan's memory alive. In April, after challenging Tracy as to the existence of Alan's ghost, she realized that the memories of the mansion were too painful. With a heavy heart, she moved out and into a penthouse ironically in the same building as Sonny Corinthos. She kept busy with assisting Emily in the planning of her wedding. In private, she cried every night.

MONICA'S PENTHOUSE

Monica and Emily are going over bridal gown designs. Nikolas and Emily were to be remarried September 15 in a small ceremony in Lila's rose garden. Emily was rifling through a magazine. She stopped at a design, but looked unsure so she turned to ask her mother's opinion. "Mom?"

Monica was standing by the fireplace, holding a picture. She is focused on the picture, not paying attention to her daughter. Emily looks over and sees what her mother is holding. It is a picture of Alan. She walks over to her. "Mom, are you okay?"

Monica is finally knocked out of her reverie. "Hmm? I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Emily gives her mother a knowing look. "Because I've been yelling your name and you haven't heard me. Mom, if helping me is too much for you righ-"

Monica hugged her daughter, still holding the picture. "Emily, sweetheart, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Helping my daughter plan her wedding is not too much for me. It's a joy"

Emily pulled out of the hug. "Mom, I know your wedding anniversary is in two weeks. It is why you're so sad. You've been sad ever since Dad died"

"I'm not sad, Emily. Your father's gone. I have to accept that" Monica inhaled heavily to hold back tears. "It's been six months"

Emily looked at her mother. "It's okay to still be sad, Mom. It's okay to cry or to scream at the heavens. Dad was the love of your life" She hesitated before she continued. "You don't always have to be the strong one, you know"

At that moment, a cat walked up to Monica's leg and rubbed up against it and purred. Monica picked the cat up and gently stroked her to avoid the moment with her daughter. The cat, a short haired orange tabby named Persephone, was a recent member of Monica's new household.

"Come here Persephone. Good girl" Monica said. Seeing her daughter's concern, Monica put the cat down. She then smiled as she patted the arm of her daughter. "Emily darling, I'm fine. I have my moments, but your father wouldn't want me to wallow in self pity. Now, let's get back to finding you the perfect wedding gown"

Emily watched her mother with a look of worry, then followed her to the couch.

An hour later, Emily was going through bridal magazines in frustration. Finally, she had reached her limit. She chucked the magazine at the wall, scaring Persephone away from the couch arm where she was napping. "That's it! I give up! Mom, none of these are right!" Emily yelled in frustration

Monica looked up from the magazine she was looking at and chuckled. "Em, come on. Don't worry. We will find the right design. The wedding will be perfect. Now, sit, take five, and RELAX"

Emily walked over to her mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that this is a new beginning for Nikolas and myself. I just want it –"

"Perfect. I understand, Em, trust me. However, in the end, it's a reflection of the love you and Nikolas share. Nothing else matters. You'll be beautiful if you wear...your lab coat and scrubs" Both began to laugh at Monica's final comment.

Emily stopped after a moment. "That's what Dad said about you. He said when you got married the first time that you could have been in scrubs after surgery, or a gunny sack. When he saw you walk down the aisle, you lit up the room"

Monica felt a shadow of sadness overwhelm her. She remembered that day. As she walked down that aisle, she felt fear, anguish, love, all at the same time. She didn't realize it then, but her feelings for Rick were not of true love. It was a yearning of the familiar. Alan was like no one else she had ever known. Never had someone shared themselves with her or wanted her to be a part of them. It felt as she was going on a roller coaster. Little did she know at the time that the roller coaster she boarded would last 30 years and getting off left a void that would never heal.

Emily saw her mother's expression change. She inwardly kicked herself, afraid she upset her with memories of her father. Her parents bickered and fought, but they held on with a love so strong and true that not even death could break it. Emily felt that if she and Nikolas had half of what Alan and Monica Quartermaine shared, their love would last forever. Emily was suddenly struck with inspiration. She walked over to a glass cabinet that held books, unseen by Monica. When Emily found what she was looking for, she returned to her mother.

Monica was so engrossed in her thoughts of her 1st wedding with Alan that she didn't hear her daughter calling her name.

"Mom...Mom...Mom!"

Monica turned to the source of her disruption with a start. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Em. I was distracted"

"Dad, wasn't it?"

Monica gave a knowing smile. "I can't help it. I have days that proceed accordingly. I also have days where moments in which a movement, a noise, a comment brings it all back. God, I miss my Big Guy" Monica finished as a tear shed down her cheek.

Emily dropped her thought for the moment to comfort Monica. She walked over to her mother, but it seemed as if Monica was reading her mind as she quickly composed herself and wiped the tear away. "I'm okay, Emily"

Emily remained concerned. "Are you sure, Mom?"

Monica took her daughter's hand. "Yes, I am. Emily, Alan is everywhere. At GH, in my dreams, in your eyes. I know you are not our biological daughter, but you have Alan's kind soul in your eyes. You are a part of the love Alan and I shared for 30 years. So don't worry about me, okay? I've had loss before and I will deal with it. Now, I notice that you have a particular album out. Care to share?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, Mom. I know what I want for my wedding dress. She opened the album to her chosen page and showed it to Monica. "That is, if it's okay with you"

Monica beamed from ear to ear, a rare showing of happiness lately. "Of course it is. I would be proud for you to wear my wedding dress in your wedding. It will look much lovelier on your than it did on that witch Nikki Langton" Monica hugged her daughter.

At that moment, Emily saw the time. "Oh no, I have to go. I'm meeting Nikolas for dinner. We're going out to dinner and a movie tonight courtesy of Uncle Lucky volunteering to baby-sit Spencer"

Monica laughed. "Okay, you go and have fun"

Emily hugged her mom again. "If you need anything, call me please" She released her mother. "Oh, Mom, thanks again for letting me have your wedding dress"

"No problem. Now go!" As Monica closed her door, she walked back into her living room. Monica came back to the mantle and took down the picture of Alan that had so captured her attention earlier. She took it down and with her as she walked to the couch. It was one of her favorites, one of when he was older. The same one she was gazing upon on the day of his memorial service. She touched it gently with her left hand. Her engagement ring glistened slightly while she was doing this. The tears began to fall as she hugged the picture for dear life.

"Oh Alan, I need you so much"

PARKING GARAGE

Emily exited the penthouse building to the parking garage. She hit the remote to unlock the SUV door and turn off the alarm. Just as she grabbed the handle, a hand came to her face. She struggled, but soon went limp. The person put her in the back seat, covered her with a blanket, then got into Emily's car and drove away. As they passed the gate, the driver saluted the attendant, who nodded.

PRIVATE AIRSTRIP

Emily was carried aboard a private jet and placed in a spacious room with a bed, nightstand, and a television. Her cell phone was removed from her belt buckle. After a careful examination, the kidnapper walked to the door, and tosses the phone. After making sure Emily is secured, the kidnapper walked to a phone in the main area and pushed one button. "Ready to take off" the person stated.

When the plane completed takeoff a short time later, the kidnapper made another call. "It's Craig. Ms. Quartermaine is aboard. It's time to implement the next phase of our Queen's plan" He hung up the phone with a smirk.

"Spencers...Quartermaines...you never should have induced the wrath of the Cassadines"


	2. Chapter 2 - Luke Calls in the Cavalry

_Emily is in the middle of Lila's garden. She is talking to her beloved grandmother._

_ "Emily dear, are you happy?" Lila asked_

_ Emily walked to Lila's wheelchair and took her hands in a show of love. "Grandmother, I love Nikolas with every fiber of my being. If we have a fraction of the love that Mom and Dad had, we're going to make it."_

_ Just then, Lila began to fade away slowly. "Grandmother, where are you going?!" Emily cried as Lila continued fading away._

Emily rose with a start. She looked around, bewildered by her surroundings. Her clothes were not askew and the ones she was wearing last. She was lying on a four poster bed with an off white canopy. Emily began to take in her surroundings.

Her room had walls the color of buttercream. A silver antique vanity table with a mirror outlined the wall across from her. A cherry wood armoire outlined the east wall. A small window lined up the west wall. Emily moved to get up, but was hit by a blinding headache. Rising slowly, she walked to the window. Outside, the sea outlined the high cliffs.

"Where the hell am I?" Emily said to herself. Just then, she heard a latch as the door opened. The man she knew as Daniel Craig walked through. Emily felt bile rise up in her throat.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Quartermaine, or should I say...Dr. Quartermaine. Sorry about the headache, but it was necessary to get you to this destination."

Emily buried her shock and fear, using anger as her shield. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?!"

Craig smiled in admiration. "My, my. Dear sweet Emily. I have waited a long time to see you again. I missed your fire from when we met last February. As much as I would love to explore this side of you further, it will have to wait for another time. Right now, we have work to do."

Emily flashed from being perplexed to angry. "Go to hell. You killed my father. You almost killed Nikolas, and almost ruined Robin's relationship with Patrick. Why? What have we done to you?"

Craig's charming demeanor vanished as he calmly walked up to Emily. Before Emily could react, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled down, making Emily's headache worse. "Like I said before, I admire your spunk, but when I say jump, you will say _How High_" He said in a slow, deliberate voice. He let her go quickly.

Emily, sensing her only hope for escape was to play along, left with Craig without further incident.

**WYNDEMERE**

Nikolas is attempting to calm down a fussy Spencer. Lucky is on the phone with the PCPD regarding Emily's disappearance. Lucky finishes his conversation and hangs up.

"Nik, usually you can't file a missing person's report until 72 hours after the disappearance, but Mac bent the rules. Have you called Monica?"

Nikolas turned to his brother. "Yes, she's on her way here. Did you call Liz?"

Lucky breathed heavily and exhaled. "Yes. She's on her way here with Andi. She's afraid to have the baby out of her sight. I can't say that I blame her."

Nikolas saw the emotion in his brother's eyes. "Lucky, you know you still love Liz-" but was interrupted by the arrival of Monica.

"Nikolas, have you heard anything?" Monica asked frantically

Nikolas handed Spencer to Lucky and then turned to Monica. "No, I filed a missing person's report, but I think it was all for nothing."

"You're right. We all know who took Emily"

All turned to Luke Spencer, who walked into the room. "Nikolas, we all know that vampire who calls herself your grandmother has her"

Monica faced Luke with a look of frustration. "Luke, why in the hell would Helena come back for my daughter?!"

Luke softened. "One reason only." Luke walked over to his son, who was still holding Spencer. "The heir apparent" He said as he nodded at the baby. Spencer looked at Luke and giggled. Even Luke looked touched, but put his game face back on.

"If it's Vlad's beloved Momma, the PCPD can't help you Monica. But I know who can." Luke pulled out his cell phone and hit a button. "Old friend, I need your help. Round up Anna and Donely and come to Port Chuck. The Cassadines are back"

**EMILY'S LOCATION**

Emily walked with Craig down a damp staircase. When they got to a door, he put his eye to a scanner for a retinal scan. When access was granted, he walked her further down a set of stairs, and then through a set of tunnels that reminded Emily of the catacombs. Finally, they stop at a set of rooms. When he got to a door, he turned to Emily.

"Ready to go in, Dr. Quartermaine"

Emily could not help herself. "Why is it so important I'm here? Or for me to go through that door?"

Craig started to smirk, giving Emily the chills. The smirk seemed eerily familiar, but she couldn't think of what it reminded her of. He then took his finger and caressed her cheek. Emily's response was to spit in his face. He simply took his handkerchief in his breast pocket and wiped his face. When he finished, Craig grabbed Emily by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Oh, Emily. So full of fire. As I indicated earlier, I would love to indulge further, but I have other pressing matters. So enjoy your new quarters, and your new roommate." Craig opened the door with another retinal scan, grabbed her by the hair, and then shoved her into the room, pushing her to the floor. As Emily was recovering her senses, she heard a voice.

"What kind of games are you trying to play now, you sadistic bastard?"

Tears of joy filled Emily's eyes. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be, but it was. "Dad!"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Plan is Made

Alan Quartermaine froze. That sweet voice. His daughter. He turned and saw manna from Heaven. Father and daughter went to each other in a tearful reunion, not noticing Craig watching them from the doorway.

"Enjoy your reunion. Once the Queen begins her final plan, life as you know it will be gone." Craig then rubbed his chest in an invisible pain, a quick reminder of another time plaguing his thoughts. Coming together with Helena was fate. The individual agendas of each had melted into one. How he couldn't wait to ruin the one person who ruined his perfect life. He left the Quartermaines in the room and locked the door.

Alan and Emily held in a tight embrace for what seemed like eternity. "OMIGOD, DAD!" as Emily began to cry with happiness. "Dad, what are you doing here? Mom operated on you...you died in front of my eyes..."

Alan, overjoyed with seeing his daughter, reluctantly let her go. "Em, I don't know." He put his arm around her and walked her with a slight limp to the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Emily, starting to come out of her daze, recovered. "I don't know, Dad"

Alan controlled his emotions. "I don't know how I got here, Em. One minute, I'm in a hospital bed, and next, I'm here." He broke down as he once again embraced his daughter. "I wish I knew why, but I don't"

It was then that Emily noticed a slight weakness on her father's left side and the slur of his speech. It was barely noticeable to the average person, but one a doctor knows. Alan noticed his daughter's concern and decided to address it. "Yes, Emily. I had a slight stroke soon after I came here"

Emily was full of questions, but Alan cut her off at the pass by gingerly putting his hands on his daughter's upper arms. "I remember you being with me in my room. The next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with 24 hour care. Ironically, the care was the finest and I didn't want for anything, or wasn't supposed to. I didn't have any clue who was responsible until Helena came to my room soon after I woke up."

Emily audibly gasped with shock. "Helena?!"

Alan exhaled to give himself the courage to continue. "Yes. She walked into my room, greeted me in that haughty tone, and explained to me that I would remain here until my "usefulness" had come to an end."

"But why?"

Alan hesitated, but he knew he owed his daughter the truth. After the Dorman debacle of years earlier, honesty was the core of their relationship.

"Because Helena blames you for losing Nikolas and Spencer. After you two got him back in St. Petersburg last year, that witch has been chomping at the bit for payback." Emily's eyes watered a tear fell. Alan gently wiped away the tear and continued to speak. "Metro Court was meant to be a distraction." Alan hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

Wiping away the tears that continued to form, she implored her father to continue. "A distraction to what, Dad?" fearing the answer.

Alan exhaled. No words could soften the blow. "To take you"

Emily closed her eyes, unable to meet her father's. "But they didn't take me, they took you. Why?"

"I'm not sure, Em. Helena said my MI gave them the perfect opportunity, but I sense there's more. Perhaps as a way to hurt you more."

Emily lost all composure at this point. "Dad, I'm so sorry" She cried as she turned away in shame.

Alan reached with his right hand and turned his daughter to face him. "Emily, please don't blame yourself. I do think Nikolas took you for granted, but getting Spencer back was something that had to be done. None of us could have expected what happened afterwards. Besides, I would rather be taken than you. I am your father and keeping you safe from harm is my top priority, no matter how old you are."

Alan embraced her and continued. "Em, if they would have taken you and I thought you were dead, I couldn't take it." He released her and wiped away the remaining tears with a father's loving touch. "How did you get here?"

"I was visiting Mom at her penthouse and all of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and it all went black." She didn't miss her father's eyes light up when her mother's name was mentioned.

Alan had tears in his eyes. "Monica...beautiful Monica. How is your mother? I miss her so much."

"Sad. Depressed. Heartbroken since you died...left."

Alan looked sad, and then all that Emily said about his wife sunk in. "You said you were visiting your mother's penthouse? What are you talking about?"

Emily exhaled, not wanting to upset her father, but she knew he would want the truth. "She moved out of the mansion a few months ago because she couldn't live there without you. She tried, Dad, but in April, Tracy claimed that she saw your ghost. Mom made her ask something very...personal...to prove it was you. I guess Tracy asked 'your ghost' what Mom wanted", using quotation marks for "your ghost".

"What did Monica want Tracy to ask...'me'?" Alan's curiosity was getting the best of him. Seeing Emily's face gave him a clue, but he couldn't help it.

Emily squirmed and made a face. "She asked what her...favorite...thing...was in bed. Tracy said 'you' told her it was "oopsy daisy" and Mom flipped out."

Alan chuckled, and then looked bewildered. "How the hell did she know about 'oopsy daisy'"?

Emily looked weirded out. "Dad, I don't want to know. As I was saying, Mom accused her of listening in on you two when you were, you know. She had it out with Tracy and stormed out. Mom said being around everyone and the memories was hard enough for her to handle, but between the thing with Tracy and not having you to remind her that you bought her the house when she said it was her house was too much for her to take."

Alan's smile turned into sadness. He knew how Monica looked to his family as hers since she didn't have any. He also knew Emily only scratched the surface of Monica's pain when she talked about her reasons for leaving. He knew all too well his wife's penchant for internalizing everything. If her sadness showed through to Emily, then it was eating her up inside.

"Tell me what else is going on with her since I've been gone." Alan asked Emily. He needed the connection to Monica. She was his other half and could not feel whole without her.

"Well, she became Chief of Staff..." as father and daughter began to catch up.

**WYNDEMERE**

Robert, Anna, and Sean Donely arrived. Alfred greeted them at the door and led them into the study, where Monica, Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Luke were sitting in an uneasy silence, the only noise coming from the two babies in the playpen. Anna saw Monica when Monica saw her, and the friends greeted each other warmly. Robert and Sean walked over to Luke, where they also hugged.

After Luke released Robert, he started. "Old friend, the Vampires Cassadine have struck again. This time, they took Emily."

Monica composed herself and turned to Anna. "Anna, please find my daughter."

Nikolas, hearing Spencer start to fuss, picked up his son at the same time Elizabeth came to collect Andi. He then walked over to the group. "I think I know how we can find out where she is"

Everyone turned to Nikolas. Finally, Robert came forward. "How?"

Nikolas handed Spencer to Lucky, pulled off his onyx ring, and handed it to Luke. "After Spencer was found, Emily and I had GPS trackers installed. They are on our cell phones, but we did that on purpose so if they are found, suspicions would be thrown off our actual GPS trackers"

Monica whirled around. "How long were you going to keep this under wraps, Nikolas? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"Monica, I was just waiting until they all got here. I know my grandmother. Even if I could find her location, I can't do it alone. Robert, Anna, Sean, Luke said you can find Emily. Is that true?"

Sean walked up to the young man and put his hand on Nikolas's left shoulder. "I promise you. We will do everything we can to find her."

Nikolas looked into Sean's eyes and knew he could trust him. "I trust you, but you have to let Lucky and I help"

Robert looked leery. "Nikolas, we have dealt with your grandmother-"

Nikolas turned on Robert. "SHE'S MY GRANDMOTHER!" He controlled his emotions before continuing. "Either my brother and I go, or we will go without you. Take it or leave it. Lucky?"

Lucky walked up to his brother in a show of support. "I'm sorry, Robert. I have to support my brother on this"

Monica walked up. "Count me in as well"

Sean turned to her in surprise. "Monica, do you remember the Biscayne Islands? You are not trained-"

"Sean, if you finish that sentence, not only will I kick your ass to the Port Charles piers, but I will also reveal intimate things to everyone here." She held back a moment and continued. "We both know I will"

Sean shook his head in defeat. "Okay, anyone else?"

Elizabeth walked up holding Andi. "Yes"

Lucky turned to his estranged wife. "YOU ARE NOT-"

"Be quiet, Lucky! Emily is my best friend. She has always helped me when I thought I couldn't get back on my feet again. She helped me when we were trapped in Metro Court. I owe her. Helena...I need to see her." Elizabeth's composure began to crack. "I need to see her destroyed with my own eyes. Until then, I will spend every night with her in my dreams. I will spend every morning wondering 'Is this it? Is this the day she's going to kill Lucky? Our children?' I can't live like that anymore!"

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "I agree"

Everyone turned to Anna. She continued. "They could help us. Monica and Liz could offer medical assistance. Nikolas could open doors for us. If everyone comes, no one can know." She turned to the brothers, Monica, and Liz. "No one. Not Audrey, not the Quartermaines. We will have to stagger our departures to alleviate suspicion." She turned back to Robert, Sean, and Luke. "Okay, boys?"

Luke, Robert, and Sean looked at each other and knew when to admit defeat. Anna was one of the best and they trusted her instincts. Robert turned to his ex. "Okay, Luv"

Anna turned to the others. "Okay?" The others nodded. "Good. Nikolas, take us up to the main GPS tracker. That way, we can coordinate Emily's location with our plans."

As Nikolas led the others out, Anna lagged behind to talk to Monica and hugged her friend. "Anna, thank you" Monica said gratefully

"I didn't just do it for you. I know you, Monica Quartermaine. You would have found a way to follow us. If GH was to lose you, it would cease to exist." She grew somber. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back here for you when Alan died."

Monica released the hug. "I know Anna. But you're helping me now. I've lost AJ, Alan. I have only recently truly gotten Jason back. If I lose Emily also, I don't know what I'll do." The ladies turn to the door to be greeted by Elizabeth.

"Sorry to intrude. I know where they went. It's this way." She indicated a direction. Monica and Anna followed.

As the ladies entered the room, Nikolas began to enter the code to the security system for the GPS. When the system was enabled, all eyes anxiously watched the screen. A beep lighted up on the map.

Robert noted the location. "New York, approximately near Port Charles. Is that the first GPS you were talking about, Nikolas?"

"It should be, Robert. The 2nd light coming up will be an orange one, and that's Emily's GPS tracker." After what seemed like eternity, several beeps indicated a direction. After a few seconds, the direction stopped on a location.

Nikolas was flabbergasted. "Of all places, she went there!"

All turned to each other. Robert spoke up. "Okay all, let's coordinate our exits"

**3 HOURS LATER, MONICA'S BEDROOM**

Monica had changed for bed, wearing one of Alan's pajama shirts. She crawled under the covers. As she lay under the covers, she looked at the picture of Alan she kept by her bedside table. Gingerly, she picked it up and touched his face with her left hand.

"Oh, Alan. I need you so much right now. If I lose Emily, too, I won't be able to stand it. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm bringing our daughter home."

Monica shut off the bedside light, turned to her side, and went to sleep holding the picture close to her heart.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who is after Monica?

**9:30 am - August 9, 2007 – London, England**

Monica Quartermaine lands at Heathrow Airport for a group of seminars by the WHO. She registers for the 2nd seminar. After checking in at her hotel, she takes a cab to Hyde Park. She strolls around the park, and then stops at a local pub for lunch. She leaves her bag by the chair and head towards the back where the restrooms were. She doesn't return.

A man observing nearby gets frustrated and scared. His job was to tail her and snatch her when the moment presented itself. Losing her was tantamount to death.

**1:45 pm – Munich, Germany**

Elizabeth Webber is in a cab. She was glad she found a driver who spoke English. She nervously talks to the cab driver, telling him about all the good works that her parents do as doctors. She was excited to be meeting up with them in Munich, but was upset she had to leave her children at home. When she gets to her destination, an old church, she generously tips the cabbie. She walks around like a tourist. When the cabbie leaves, she heads inside and vanishes.

**7:30 pm – Halifax, Nova Scotia**

Nikolas and Lucky are at a RCMP station. They tell the constable about how Nikolas was mugged while the boys were visiting on holiday. The constable feels Nikolas should take him to the scene of the crime and be examined by a local doctor. He gives them a lift. When he returns, he states that he dropped the men off at their hotel.

**12:30 pm – August 11, 2007 – Port Charles, NY**

Luke Spencer leaves town. He has an argument with his wife Tracy, who feels he is once again neglecting his daughter, Lulu. She is also feeling like she's taken second place to Laura. After a bitter argument tinged with alcohol, Luke leaves "to be left the hell alone" for parts unknown.

One hour later, Lulu, Cameron, & Andi Spencer, Tracy Quartermaine, Lesley Webber, Audrey Hardy, and Spencer Cassadine are taken quickly to separate safe houses in undisclosed locations. Edward Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, and other family members are under close surveillance for their protection.

**August 13, 2007 - St. Petersburg, Russia**

It is a crisp August morning. The Hermitage museum stands proud, dwarfing another old historical building nearby. Under the building lie several floors. This is the Russian headquarters of the WSB.

Elizabeth walked in with a look of awe with Robert, who couldn't help but be a little bit amused at her child like wonder. Luke follows them, deep in thought. Luke met up with Robert and Elizabeth in Hamburg after she met up with Robert in Munich.

Two hours later, Sean walked in with Nikolas and Lucky. The constable was a WSB contact. The mugging story was the code the constable needed to lead the young men to their rendezvous point, a freighter. The freighter took them half way around the world until it entered the city's ports 30 minutes earlier. Both were exhausted, but ready to do whatever was necessary to bring back their best friend.

Two hours after the last arrival, Monica arrived with Anna. "Sorry everyone. Women do like to make an entrance" Monica quipped.

Robert waited until everyone was comfortable and began. "Okay, I pulled all information on Helena and the other Cassadines. I also pulled information on the family Nikolas said Helena used when she kidnapped his son last year. When perusing it, I found something very interesting" He held out his last sentence.

Finally, Monica couldn't wait anymore. "Robert! Spill it!"

Robert continued. "It seems Daniel Craig, the ringleader for the Metro Court hostage situation, also had ties to that family at the same time as Helena"

Nikolas stared Robert down. "Are you saying that there might be a connection between what happened to us last February and my grandmother?"

"No, Nikolas. What I'm saying is that there IS A connection between Helena Cassadine and this Daniel Craig" He looked around to everyone. "From what you have told me, Craig seemed to know you all very intimately, but none of you had ever met him?"

Monica spoke up. "Emily told me that he took a, shall we say, interest in her. He shot Robin. He was brutal to Alan, as if he had a grudge"

Monica stopped talking, feeling her grief rising within her. Nikolas walked up to her and put his arm around her. "It was eerie, Robert. He would needle us. He knew just how to get to our Achilles Heel emotionally. It was like he got off on it" Nikolas said

Sean, listening to Nikolas's words, turned and pointed to a map. "According to our Intel, there are possibly other people being held there besides Emily. The prisoners have been also been moved from here to here"

Elizabeth's eyes bugged out in shock. "Do they know who?"

"No, they don't. That's why I can't state enough why this mission is so dangerous. None of you are trained. You have to be prepared for anything. Robert, Anna, and myself will do whatever we can to get Emily out, but you have to listen to us. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Sean continued. "Okay, everyone. I think you all need to have some down time. After dinner, we'll get together and go over the plan"

**CONFERENCE ROOM, 1 HOUR LATER**

"Are you sure, Anna?" Robert asked with an incredulous look

"Yes, Robert, I am. Monica was definitely being followed. My instincts tell me that if I did not meet up with her when I did, we would probably be searching for her as well right now" Anna was holding a folder. She pulled a picture out and placed in on the table for the men to see. "Here's the man I saw at the pub. New Scotland Yard pulled his body out of the Thames yesterday. He was killed with a Colombian Necktie"

Robert and Sean made faces. "Not a nice way to go" Robert quipped.

"Definitely execution squad" Sean added as the men chuckled. Seeing Anna's serious face, they shut up and returned to work mode. Robert and Sean pondered the information. "I had no tails when I picked up Elizabeth Webber, before or after I met up with Luke. Sean?" Robert asked

"No. The boys had no problems in Halifax. If there were tails, they should have had them. That's why we sent the boys out by that route, to throw off Helena if she suspected something"

Anna was sitting quietly thinking. "Gentlemen, of all the people who came, the one LEAST likely to get a tail got tailed. The tailer is later murdered execution style. Now, we have already theorized that Daniel Craig is connected to Helena Cassadine. Kidnapping Emily is in Helena's purview. It makes sense in a twisted way with her history"

Anna gets up and paces. "But why Monica? According to our Intel, Daniel Craig did not exist before 1999. From what everyone has said about the events at Metro Court, Craig paid particular attention to certain people" She walks over to a dry erase board and begins to write names down.

"Sonny and Carly Corinthos, Emily Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, and Elizabeth Webber. Alan Quartermaine was pistol whipped and left to suffer and die from a fatal heart attack"

Robert knew his ex-wife had a thought. "Luv, what are you getting at?"

"Robert, don't be dense. Daniel Craig is Helena's partner, we can agree. However, Mr. Craig definitely has a separate agenda involving Monica Quartermaine. Somehow, all these events tie together. Figuring out who Daniel Craig is key to this mission. Not just to find Emily, but to stop Helena once and for all"


	5. Chapter 5 - Missing Loved Ones

**EMILY & ALAN'S ROOM**

Emily is pacing around the room. She looks through the CDs until she stops on one. Alan looks at her with a look of worry. He was so glad to see her, but upset that she had been taken prisoner by Helena also.

"Em sweetheart, come here" Alan said. Emily walks over to her dad still holding the CD. Alan sees her firm grip on it and decided to try to distract her. "What do you have there?"

Emily gives a wane smile. "It's a Nickelback CD. Nikolas and I picked out our wedding song last week. Do you want to hear it?"

Alan looked at his daughter with love in his eyes and smiled as he responded. "I'd love to"

Emily turned around and put the CD in the player. "This song is not one you or Mom would listen to usually, but Nikolas and I heard this last week. We thought it described us perfectly" The beginning notes to _Far Away_ begin.

At the same moment, Nikolas was sitting in a den like room. He flicked on the stereo and the beginning notes to _Far Away_ begin to play as he gets lost in the lyrics.

**_This time, this place_**

**_Misused, mistakes_**

Nikolas thinks of the time Emily walked in on him with Courtney.

**_Too long, too late_**

**_Who was I to make you wait_**

Nikolas remembers seeing Emily with all the roses. The scene fades to Emily, who is also caught up in the lyrics.

**_Just one chance_**

**_Just one breath_**

**_Just in case there's just one left_**

**_Cause you know, you know, you know_**

**_I love you_**

**_ I have loved you all along_**

Emily remembers hanging out with Nikolas at the limo at the Quartermaines during New Years Eve 1996

**_And I miss you_**

**_ Been far away for far too long_**

Dancing at their wedding reception

Finding Nikolas and Mary while with Lucky

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _**

**_ And you'll never go_**

Making love to Nikolas in the stables

**_Stop breathing if_**

**_ I don't see you anymore_**

Watching Nikolas from the helicopter during the PC Hotel Fire.

Alan hears the lyrics and can't help but get caught up in the emotion of them. Hearing them makes him think of Monica.

**_On my knees, I'll ask_**

**_Last chance for one last dance_**

Remembers proposing to Monica for the second time

**_Cause with you, I'd withstand_**

**_All of hell to hold your hand_**

Holding Monica's hand and kissing it after she comes to in recovery from her mastectomy.

**_I'd give it all_**

**_I'd give for us_**

**_Give anything but I won't give up_**

Arguing with Monica when he finds out she cancelled her 6 month checkup with Dr. Cahill

**_Cause you know, you know, you know_**

**_That I love you_**

**_I have loved you all along_**

Alan and Monica making out after being locked in Tammy's room at Kelly's

**_And I miss you_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

Making love after reconciling after being separated in 1996

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

**_And you'll never go_**

Reconciling after fighting on their 20th anniversary

**_Stop breathing if _**

**_I don't see you anymore_**

Monica shot during 1991 hostage crisis

**_So far away_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

Kissing before Alan serves her with divorce papers

**_So far away_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

Kissing when Alan tells Monica he doesn't want a divorce and will dump Susan

Flash to Monica, sitting in her room, gazing at a picture of her and Alan

**_But you know, you know, you know_**

**_I wanted_**

**_I wanted you to stay_**

Talking to Alan in his hospital room after his heart surgery

**_Cause I needed_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_That I love you_**

Kissing after being given clean bill of health by Dr. Cahill 1996

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I forgive you_**

**_For being far away for far too long_**

Monica accepting Alan's 2nd wedding proposal

**_So keep breathing_**

**_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

Hugging Alan in the garden after telling him of biopsy 2001

**_Believe it_**

**_Hold onto me and never let me go_**

**_Keep breathing _**

**_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

Holding Monica while she is breaking down before cancer surgery

**_Believe it_**

**_Hold onto me and never let me go_**

Alan and Monica dancing during 1987 reconciliation

**_Keep breathing_**

**_Hold onto me and never let me go_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Alan Discovers the Truth

_ *Note to readers. All buildings and landmarks in this story are actual areas in St. Petersburg, Russia. Enjoy!_

After dinner, Sean, Lucky, and Nikolas entered the Church of Our Savior on Spilled Blood. Under the guise of tourists, they explored the cathedral. A few minutes, Nikolas and Lucky became the stereotypical American tourists, obnoxious and annoying other nearby tourists. The ruckus they caused let Sean slip past and into the inner sanctuary of the priest, also a WSB contact. After getting what he needed, Sean slipped back into the sanctuary, where he signaled Lucky and Nikolas, who concluded their act and left a few minutes after Sean.

Later that evening, a lab technician gave Anna six contact lens cases. Shortly after, she walked into the conference room and gave contact lens cases to Sean, Robert, Luke, Monica, and Nikolas. The mission was scheduled to begin at 6 pm the following day. The "White Nights" phenomenon had tempered down somewhat, but the remaining days of it made attempting a rescue under cover of darkness next to impossible due to the small window of darkness. 6:00 pm was the shift change and determined to be the best time.

Helena's hideout was in actuality a series of passages running under the Admiralty extending to the Church of Our Savior on Spilled Blood. Three groups were created.

Sean, Lucky, and Nikolas would sneak into the Admiralty at 4 pm on guise of touring the naval colleges and penetrate Helena's defenses through there. This area was where Helena's planning and equipment was located according to Intel's source.

Anna, Monica, and Liz would sneak in through the Kazan Cathedral into the passages to a nearby building, where the prisoners are reported to have been moved from under the Admiralty.

Finally, Luke and Robert would go in through the Church of Our Savior on Spilled Blood. Under this magnificent structure, Helena's and Daniel Craig's private quarters are located. Here, Helena and other conspirators would be destroyed. After a 3 hour debriefing, everyone returned to their quarters and attempted to get some sleep, fighting the remaining "White Nights" that would otherwise have been a beautiful sight.

Anna, Elizabeth, and Monica went into Kazan Cathedral. Resisting the magnificence of the structure, the women walked past the sanctuary into what seemed like a larger than usual broom closet. When the faucet was turned once to the right and twice to the left, the wall opened, just as Intel's source indicated it would. The three women climbed down a ladder and into the sewers until they reached a door with a retinal scan lock.

Intel's source, through the priest, was also able to get the group the retinal codes in order to bypass security. Wearing a pair of the contacts that Anna gave her, Monica aimed her eyes at the retinal scan and enabled the lock to open. The three women climbed up a winding staircase, ready for anything. The staircase ended at a trapdoor on top. When opened, the door led to a raised platform. Three steps led to an office with a wall length window with a spectacular view of the Hermitage and the rest of St. Petersburg. Anna looked down and noticed the light on her transmitter was off. "Damn"

Monica noticed Anna's concern. "Anna, what is it?"

My transmitter isn't working. I can't send or receive signals. There must be a jamming frequency in here. We're on our own ladies. Let's go" Anna replied before she led the group, with Monica and Elizabeth following warily.

**NEVSKY PROSPEKT, CHURCH OF OUR SAVIOR ON SPILLED BLOOD**

Luke and Robert are across the street from their target. Robert is annoyed with someone on the phone.

"I need that information on Daniel Craig. Why don't I have it yet? I see. Well, quit lollygagging and find it for me. Send it to me on my phone. We need it yesterday!" Robert yelled as he hit a button on his cell phone

Luke saw his friend's frustration. "Robert, what is the problem? We got Craig's fingerprints and a sample of his DNA. Surely with the resources of the WSB, we can find out something on this crackpot with a fancy accent"

At that moment, Robert's transmitter beeped. Robert answered. It was Sean letting them know that they found the passage in the Admiralty that led to the laboratories. They were waiting for 6 pm to arrive, and then they would break into the structure by bypassing the retinal scans.

After Robert ended the transmission, he turned to Luke" You would think, Luke, but we can't wait anymore. We sent the ladies ahead because their job would take the longest. As soon as someone knows, we'll know. Let's go" The men walk towards the cathedral.

**ALAN & EMILY'S CELL**

Alan is sitting in a chair looking out the window, which led to a magnificent view of St. Petersburg. "I was going to take your mother here."

Emily was sitting on the bed, grasping her locket and thinking of Nikolas. She heard her father's voice and came out of her reverie. "What, Dad?"

Alan turned to his daughter with a wane smile. "I was originally going to take your mother on a tour of Europe for our 25th wedding anniversary, but we were keeping our distance at the time. When we reconciled, we discussed places we wanted to visit. Your mother always loved the history of St. Petersburg. I was going to surprise her with a vacation here for our 30th anniversary...tomorrow."

Emily walked to her father and hugged him from behind. He put his hand over hers in a show of love. "Dad, trust me when I say we're going to get out of here and get back to Nikolas and Mom. Please have faith."

She was giving her father another hug when they heard the door opening. Daniel Craig entered the room. "Good evening, Quartermaines. Sorry about the change in atmosphere, but it was necessary. I'm also sorry to disturb family time, but I need Miss Emily"

Alan went into protective mode. "Why do you need my daughter?"

"Alan" Craig said in a condescending tone, and then looked at Emily. "Emily knows what happens when my patience is tried, don't we?"

Turning and seeing Alan's face as he got up, Craig looked at Alan and whipped a pistol out of his coat" Now, now dear Dad, that stroke has slowed you down a bit. Do you want to risk me killing both of you? I promise I will if you take one more step"

Emily saw the look in her father's eyes, and Craig's eyes. She knew those eyes somewhere. _Why can't I remember? _she thought to herself. She also knew Craig was deadly serious.

"Dad, please don't. I'll be okay" Emily said before she went with Craig. The door shut with a dull thud.

Alan became mad at himself. He hated this ruse, but he knew he had to keep it up if there was any chance of getting himself and Emily out of this hell. As Alan started to pace in frustration, he kept thinking about Craig. That demeanor reminded him so much of someone. When he remembered who, he stopped suddenly.

"It can't be...he's dead!" Alan turned to the door and exhaled. "But it has to be. God, I promise you that if that son of a bitch is who I think he is or harms one hair on my daughter's head, he will be dead for good this time"

_**Alan knows who Daniel Craig is...do you know?**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunited

Emily and Craig arrive at another cell two doors down. Craig opened the door and shoved Emily in. "Enjoy the family reunion"

Emily simply looked at the prisoner in shock. "AJ!"

AJ Quartermaine was broken and beaten on the floor. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was cut. He had a cut above his left eye. Emily ran to him and checked his vital signs. Weak, but steady.

"AJ! AJ! Please wake up. It's Emily" She did a crude triage on her brother. His right wrist was swollen, along with his right ankle. A check helped Emily determine they were sprained. Just then she heard an "Ugh!"

"AJ! It's Emily. Come on Big Brother...it's been too long"

AJ woke up slowly. As consciousness came over him, he squinted, and then stared in surprise at the person sitting in front of him. "Em! Oh my god...Em!" He muttered as he slowly lifted himself up.

Emily pushed him down gently. She had flashbacks to their last meeting in the Quartermaine mansion. He slapped her, their father saw what happened, then confronted AJ. Alan turned away from AJ, and then AJ shot their father in the back. But all those dark moments took a back seat to her shock and excitement at seeing her brother alive.

AJ saw the confusion in her eyes and fought with his pain to answer it. "Em, I heard what happened to you and Dad. I swear it wasn't me. I swear on Grandmother's grave it wasn't me. I've lost count on how long I've been here"

"AJ, don't talk now. You need to rest. We can talk about this later"

AJ saw the doubt in her eyes, but knew he had to continue. "Em, all I know is I was with Lydia one moment with the Quartermaine fortune, and the next, I'm here. I tried to escape so many times, but -" AJ attempted to take a breath, which was getting harder and harder as he began to wheeze.

Emily moved to carefully check his abdominal and rib area. When she lifted his shirt, she gasped. He had bruises and old wounds all over his abdominal and rib area, as if he had been kicked repeatedly. "AJ, I think you have a collapsed lung. Please don't talk anymore. I don't care anymore about what happened. You're alive. I've missed my big brother. I have to find a way to get you out of here"

AJ was being further overtaken by pain, but he had to tell Emily everything before he passed out again. "Em, listen to me. I'm not the only one here. Rick We-Webb-Webber...is...here...too" He whispered as Emily's mouth dropped in shock.

Anna, Monica, and Elizabeth reached the cells. "According to Emily's GPS tracker, she's in this general area" Anna said. "Okay, Monica, why don't you take the two cells on the right? Elizabeth, you come with me"

Anna and Elizabeth go to the first cell. When the women look into the cell, they get the shock of their lives. "Oh my God. Uncle Rick! Anna, it's my Uncle Rick. Open the door!" Elizabeth exclaimed

Oblivious to the sound outside his door, Rick Webber was sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling. When he heard the door open, he bounced up, getting ready for another verbal battle with Daniel Craig. When he spotted his niece and Anna, he stood in shock. "Anna, Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

The women ran over to Rick. Elizabeth grabbed her uncle and they embraced. Anna gave them a second, but got back into work mode. "No time to explain now, Rick. Elizabeth, go with your uncle. I'm going to see who is in the next cell" Anna left the cell quickly as Elizabeth followed with Rick.

Anna walked over to the next cell, looked in, and just about went into shock a second time. Inside were Emily and AJ Quartermaine. She did another retinal scan with her eye and opened the cell. Seeing the condition that AJ was in, she knew getting them both out would be a challenge.

"Emily, AJ, thank god we found you" Emily started to speak, but Anna spoke up. "There's no time for explanations. Let's just get you two out of here. We just found Rick Webber"

"Anna, you don't understand. Dad's here, too. I know where he is"

Anna stood dumbfounded a third time. Elizabeth and Rick, hearing the commotion, entered the cell, knocking Anna back to reality. "Fine. Rick, Elizabeth, help AJ. Emily, show me where your father is. Your mother is looking in the cells, too"

Monica heard the commotion and ran to it. "What is going o-" but was speechless as she saw Emily. A few seconds later, she saw AJ and Rick . "Omigosh, Rick. You're alive. Emily...AJ, oh God!" Monica exclaimed as she ran to her children in a tearful reunion. "AJ, why are you here?"

AJ cried on his mother's shoulder. "Mom, I swear it wasn't me that hurt Dad. I was with Lydia one moment and the next, I'm here. Helena told me she found someone who looked similar to me and make them look just like me through plastic surgery so I could hurt the family."

Emily watched the reunion of her mother and brother. She felt for AJ, but knew that time was not on their side, so she reluctantly broke up the reunion. "Mom, Dad's here, too. Helena has been holding him prisoner. Come with me"

Emily hurried out of the cell with a dumbfounded Monica on her heels. When the ladies got to the cell, Monica did another retinal scan. "Emily, I want you to follow the others out. I will get your father out of here, I promise"

"But Mom-"

"Don't '_But Mom' me_. I'm still your mother. It's my job to protect you. I'm just glad you had a GPS tracker on you, but that's something we'll discuss later on. I know where we are and I know what I'm doing. Now go!" Monica yelled before she gave Emily a shove.

Emily began to turn, but stopped. "Dad said his job was to protect me, too" She took off her locket that she received from Paige and put it around Monica's neck. "My biological mom watched over me when I was here. Now, you both need her more than me."

Monica began to protest, but Emily interrupted. "No, I insist. If you want me to leave, you have to keep the locket with you"

Monica exhaled. "Fine, I don't have time to argue."

"I love you, Mom" Emily said as she gave Monica a quick hug. Reluctantly Emily turned around and ran down the corridor. Monica opened the door with shaking hands, still in shock at who was behind the other door and afraid to get her hopes up.

On the other side of the door, Alan heard the door open. Figuring it to be Craig, he turned around with a scowl on his face, ready for another battle. When he saw Monica, his scowl turned to shock, then tears of joy.

For Monica, seeing Alan was a dream come true. Tears flowed down her face as they ran to each other. Alan grabbed her, lifted her up, and twirled her around. "Alan, your back!" Monica yelled

"Oh, to hell with my back, Lady!" Alan stopped twirling her around to connect with her lips in a time stopping kiss as he lifted her up again and spun her around again, oblivious to the noise outside as the others were running towards the exit in a stampede.


	8. Chapter 8 - Alan & Monica Kick Some Arse

Anna was helping Emily get AJ through the trapdoor towards escape with Elizabeth on the other side. At that moment, her transmitter suddenly became operable again. She was perplexed, but before she could think, it buzzed, so Anna checked it for text messages. The text message stated Daniel Craig's true identity.

Emily had just gotten AJ and Rick through the trapdoor and looked over Anna's shoulder and was horrified. "Oh my God, Anna! My parents!" She turned around, but tripped and fell onto the wall. Just then, the doorway separating the office from the cells was cut off with a steel wall. The window at the end of the room was also cut off with a steel wall, enclosing them.

Anna knew the only way to get to her parents was to find another one of the passages. "Come on Emily, we have to go to another location where there's an entrance"

"We can't leave them here!"

"We won't, Emily. The only way we'll be able to get to your parents is an alternative entrance. Let's go!"

Suddenly, a loud whooshing noise is heard. Water then poured into the office area while Anna and Emily race through the trapdoor to escape.

**ALAN'S CELL**

Alan put Monica down and released her. "Oh my God, Monica! I never thought I would see those gorgeous eyes of yours again!"

"Oh, Alan. I thought I lost my big guy forever." Monica cried as she grabbed her husband. "Darling, we have to get out of here, right now."

"Thank god you're not here as a prisoner, my darling. Let's go"

As the Quartermaines begin to leave, Alan stops. "My cane. Monica, I will need my cane because of my limp" As Monica opened her mouth to speak, Alan interrupted. "I'll answer all your questions later."

"Fine, where is it, Alan?"

"In the bathroom. I'll get it."

Monica stopped him. "No my darling...you've been through hell. Wait here. I'll be right back"

Monica walked into the bathroom as Alan watched her in fascination and love. He was so caught up in watching his wife he did not notice Helena enter the room.

"Going somewhere, Dr. Quartermaine?"

Alan's blood chilled when he heard that voice. He turned around and braced himself with a spine of steel. "You're damn right I'm leaving. Out of this dump, you miserable viper!"

Helena walked closer to Alan, past the bathroom. Monica peeked out and saw her, but stayed hidden from view.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, but I can't let you do that" Helena said

Alan was determined to keep her attention away from the bathroom. Monica had to be able to escape and he hoped Emily already did. He didn't care what happened to him as long as Monica and Emily were safe. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Helena, but I'm leaving here. I am thinking with all the commotion that I've heard that the others, including my daughter, have gotten out. My usefulness has come to an end, per se. So get the hell out of my way you pathetic, ornery old bat"

"You're right. Your usefulness has come to an end. But I can't just let you leave here and ruin my plans for the Spencers and the Quartermaines. You'll be leaving here, but it won't be with you dragging your pathetic stroke ridden body."

Helena pulled out a gun. "It will be in a body bag that I can dump in the Gulf of Finland. Your daughter has ruined my plans for Nikolas for the last time. He would be taking his rightful place with his son if it wasn't for those retched Spencers and your mongrel stepdaughter. At this moment, she and the others are drowning in a pool of water that is slowly forming inside the main room of this building. Fitting. She will die here in St. Petersburg, and so will you, slowly."

Helena shot at Alan, grazing him in the leg. The shot caused him to lose his balance and land on the floor. A table in the room fell on Alan's leg, pinning him and causing him great pain. His thoughts drifted back to Monica.

"Why isn't Monica getting out of the bathroom?"Alan thought to himself_. _"Come on, Lady, get out of here"he mentally pleaded as Helena walked up to him slowly pointing the gun at him_._

Just then, Monica swung Alan's cane into Helena's arm, knocking her onto the desk. "Get away from my husband, you psychotic, pathetic, miserable, wretched, dried up cow! If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me for leaving me with that insane family of his for all these months!"

Monica hit Helena again, this time sending Helena to the floor on her butt, her gun flying to the floor just out of Alan's reach. "Furthermore, you bitch, you will not speak of my daughter like she's trash."

Helena shot Monica a look of superiority. "Who are you to talk? Your pedigree is certainly as low as hers, if not lower. You're a sad orphan whose parents left her behind on the doorstep of a foundling home." She got up, faced Monica, and continued to needle her. "You are also a lowly mongrel who had to marry into wealth to gain some class. Unfortunately, the daughter takes after the mother."

Monica lost her temper. "You bitch!" She swung the cane again at Helena. However, Helena caught it and they fought over it. The cane slipped out of their hands as the women struggled. Monica gained the upper hand as she pinned Helena to the wall.

Helena continued to taunt Monica. "Do you really think you can win? You're a pathetic orphan who not only lacks class, but a real breast" Helena's comment stunned Monica. She used Monica's hesitation to slip out of her grip and pull her hair. "It's the breasts that are the key to a man's heart you know. Of course, for Pierce Dorman, it was other things, wasn't it?"

Alan watched, anger seeping through every pore, wanting to pulverize Helena for her cruel comments to Monica, but was unable to. He knew Monica could take care of herself, but as a man wanted to defend the woman he loved.

Monica came back with an inner strength that surprised Helena, but not Alan and punched her in the jaw. When Helena landed, she found her gun and picked it up, along with herself. Monica didn't hesitate and jumped Helena. The women struggled with the gun while Alan struggled with the table that held his left leg. The women stumbled to the window, which gave a view of a courtyard separating the building from the Kazan Cathedral.

Monica was losing the battle with the gun as she was leaning further out of the window backwards. She snuck a look at Alan. She knew that when Helena finished her off, Alan would be next. "I did not come half way around the world just to be pushed out a window by a haughty, dried up windbag like you, Helena!"

Finding superhuman strength within herself, Monica managed to turn the tables so Helena was leaning out the window. Helena managed to have the gun pointing at Monica's chest. With all her might, Monica shoved the gun away from her chest, causing Helena to fall out of the window.

Alan and Monica heard an "AAAAAHHHHHHH" and then a dull thud. Monica ran to Alan and got the table off of his leg. They ran to the window and saw the broken remains of Helena Cassadine lying in the courtyard below. Her neck and legs were bent in an unnatural angle and her head was surrounded by a pool of blood. A crowd of spectators were beginning to circle around her.

Monica turned to her husband. "Are you all right? Where is your cane?"

"I'm fine. Forget about it. Come on, Monica! Let's get the hell out of here. We have to find Emily."

"We found her, Alan. We also found Rick Webber and AJ!" Seeing Alan's stunned expression, Monica continued. "I'll explain later. Come on, we have to find the others."

Alan gave his wife another passionate kiss. The Quartermaines then ran out of the room and back towards the office where the others got out. As they reached the doorway leading to the office, they noticed the steel wall that blocked Emily and Anna. Water already began to seep through and surrounded Alan and Monica's ankles.

"This way, Alan" Monica said. She grabbed her husband's hand and they ran the opposite direction in ankle deep water, each saying a silent prayer for their daughter.

They found another exit which led directly to Nevsky Prospekt. Hand in hand, the Quartermaines raced down Nevsky Prospekt, then turning down several streets until they reached Prospekt Nepokorionnykh and the Piskariovskoye Memorial Cemetery. They slowed down and sat at the statue of the Motherland. After resting a moment, they again locked lips in a kiss in an attempt to erase the months of separation. Just then, Monica's transmitter went off. Alan looked at Monica's transmitter with annoyance as she broke the kiss and grabbed it.

"Sorry, my darling" Monica said as she his hand in a gesture of love. She pushed a button and talked. "Anna, is that you? Is Emily all right?"

"Yes, I'm with Emily, AJ, Elizabeth, and Rick. Everyone is fine. Where the hell are you? We finally finished fighting through the crowd surrounding Helena in order to try to find you two. I should have known that the Drs. Quartermaine would go their own path" Anna chuckled.

"That we do" Monica said as she looked at Alan, who smiled back at his wife, then pulled her to him. Monica rested her head on his left shoulder.

Then music came to their ears as Emily's voice came through to her parents. "Mom, Dad, it's me!"

Alan leaned in to talk through Monica's transmitter. "Oh, Sweetheart, thank god you're safe. We encountered the steel wall and didn't know if you made it out!"

"I'm fine, Dad. I almost went for a swim, but I'm okay. Sean, Nikolas, and Lucky just radioed in. They managed to destroy Helena's labs. We haven't heard from Robert and Luke yet. Here's AJ."

After what seemed like eternity, Alan and Monica heard a weak AJ. "Mom, Dad?"

Alan had tears down his face. "Oh, AJ, are you all right?"

AJ also had tears down his face. "I'm so sorry, Dad. It wasn't me that night you were shot. Ow!"

"AJ, your mother explained everything while we were running through half of St. Petersburg. It doesn't matter now."

"Dad, Emily says I need to see a doctor, so I'm going to WSB Headquarters. Sean says they tracked your location by Emily's GPS tracker"

Monica was dumbfounded. "But how did-". She stopped, then looked at Emily's locket, and smiled to herself. Paige _was_ with her, in more ways than one.

Sean then responded. "We're on our way. Stay there. Here's Anna".

Right after that, Anna returned to the couple. "Alan, Monica, we have the identity of Daniel Craig. It's -" as the transmitter is cut off by static.

Monica held it in frustration. "Damn. Well, at least they're on their way to get us. They'll tell us then." She cuddled up to Alan once again and enjoyed the breathtaking view.

Alan remembered his earlier frustrations regarding Daniel Craig, but noticed some flowers in a nearby garden that were out of Monica's view. Feeling romantic, he pushed all thoughts of Daniel Craig aside as he released his wife and got up slowly. "I'll be right back Darling."

Monica looked in surprise and also stood up. "Alan Quartermaine, where are you going?"

"You'll see, my love. I'll be back soon. I promise"

Monica's heart went aflutter when Alan smiled at her. She looked to her husband with complete love in her eyes and caressed his cheek gently. "When we get back to headquarters, if you're up for it, we can finish the reunion we started earlier."

Alan laughed that sneaky laugh she loved. "Oh yes, we have six months to make up for, and a wedding anniversary to celebrate. I'll be right back." Alan said before he slowly walked away.

Monica laughed as she sat back down and leaned back in contentment. After several minutes, she was beginning to wonder what happened to Alan when she heard a small dragging noise, like of a limp. Smiling to herself, she waited for her husband to surprise her.

"Well, there's the bitch who ruined my life!"

Monica turned abruptly, facing Daniel Craig. He was disheveled, with gaping wounds in his left shoulder and legs. Monica's fury rose and exploded like a volcano.

"You! I ruined _your_ life? What about what you did to mine at Metro Court? You tortured people I care about. You made me think my husband was dead! Go to hell, you son of a bitch! What the hell did I ever do to deserve what you did? I don't even know you!"

"But I know you. I'll tell you what you did" Craig said as he slowly made his way to her in spite of his disheveled appearance. Before Monica could move away, Craig jumped her and held her by her hair with a knife pointed at her left breast.

"You teased me. You slept with me, then you and your disfigured body decided I wasn't good enough anymore. All the money I wasted on you, the charm I poured onto you. Nobody ever leaves me!" Craig spewed as he slammed her against the statue with the knife facing her breast again, holding her by his forearm against her neck.

Monica came to a sick realization. Daniel Craig could be only one person. "It can't be. You're dead, Pierce Dorman! I saw your body!" Her face suddenly drained of color. "Oh my god, Alan!"

Pierce smiled a smile that made her skin crawl. "Alan is taking a nice nap. When I finish with you, I'll finish with him." He paused for a second, and then spoke again with an American accent. "I guess it's time to drop the fake accent. I really have no need for it anymore"

Monica could only respond with "How?"

Pierce Dorman couldn't resist another smile. "Why not? You'll be dead soon, anyway. Helena Cassadine watched me from the sidelines. She felt I had "potential", so when my former employers left me for dead, Helena rescued me and arranged it so I would appear to be dead. In actuality, I was at her compound. Her doctors brought me back, gave me a few nips and tucks, and Daniel Craig was created. Helena Cassadine is a fascinating woman, a tigress really."

Seeing Monica's horror, Dorman laughed. "I told you my tastes ran towards older women, but I'm getting off track. Your daughter hooking up with her beloved grandson was the best thing for me. See, my only goal in life was to someday make your life a living hell, but when Helena began hating your family, it opened doors for me. When we were thinking of ways to get back at the Spencers and later the Quartermaines, I thought about how to get what I wanted, too. Rick Webber's 'death' was Helena's idea to make Luke and Laura suffer. When it was successful, that gave me the idea for suggesting AJ's 'death'."

Dorman started to laugh, and then continued. "Of course, I brought it to Helena as a way to get back at Emily. Helena has this..." Dorman hesitated as he was searching for a word, "...control thing. Always have to make her think they were her ideas or else she pouts." He laughed again before continuing. "I have to admit, her idea to use Tracy was pretty inspired, though"

Monica was confused "What does my sister in law have to do with this?"

Dorman began to laugh. "Oopsy daisy, anyone?" When Monica's face turned to shock, he laughed even more. "After my victory over you in court, I watched you all the time. I saw you and Alan sneak into your office holding hands late one night. I heard some giggles, and then some interesting sounds, including an 'oopsy daisy'"

Seeing Monica's mortification made Dorman continue as his voice and demeanor turned cold and flat. "You never made those sounds for me. I remembered those sounds later on. I always remembered you and those sounds, Dr. Quartermaine when I was alone"

His last words flabbergasted Monica, and knowing the depths that Dorman went to regarding her made her want to vomit, but she had to know. Before she could ask, Dorman continued his soliloquy as his demeanor changed back to the unhinged hysterics of a few minutes earlier.

"When Tracy was working with Helena, she decided for shits and giggles to hypnotize Tracy in case she was needed someday. I thought giving Tracy that bit of knowledge was pretty amusing for me, embarrassing for you. When I overheard Emily telling your husband about how Tracy said 'his ghost' told her that, I loved it! She really thought it was his ghost. It was actually the antidepressant that she has been taking for a while now, ever since your mother in law began pushing daisies. The queen has friends in high places. She got Tracy's happy pills switched with some special pills after Alan's 'death'. We weren't quite sure what would happen, but the ghost bit was great. I just wish I could have seen it."

Monica was shocked. "What about Metro Court?"

Dorman came back to reality. "Nikolas and Emily really pissed off Granny with their stunt here last year. She wanted payback in the worst way, so I subtly suggested using Emily. Helena decided to fake Emily's death with an explosion at Metro Court in the commission of a robbery. I played along, figuring it would be fun to stick it to you again. Then, dear Alan stumbled into the room. I had fun with him. My friends gave him a bit of a headache with their pistols. That MI he had was perfect!"

Dorman started to laugh. "It gave me a great idea. Why not take my former stick in the mud boss instead? Make you suffer even more"

His demeanor changed back into anger. "You dumped ME, the best thing you ever had, for HIM!" He started laughing. "Of course, to the Queen, I explained how much more Emily would suffer without her dad around. Of course, Helena fell for it."

Monica was starting to see Dorman lose his grip with reality. "Pierce, I love Alan and I always will. He was, is, and always will be my husband. Why did my dumping you matter so much? You weren't in love with me!"

Dorman began to turn white with fury. "No one walks out on me until I SAY IT'S OVER! Now, it's time you experienced that for yourself, you disfigured bitch!" At that moment, someone grabbed him from behind and slammed his head against the statue and held him by the neck.

"Get your hands off my wife, you bastard or I will kill you!" Alan growled, ignoring the pounding from the goose egg bump on the back of his head. Dorman confused the fury in Alan's eyes with haziness. Condescendingly, he let go of Monica's hair.

"Come on, what can you do? You had a stroke which paralyzed the left side of your body. You're a cripple!" Dorman cracked as he started to laugh. Alan suddenly tightened his grip on Dorman's throat with his left hand and lifted him up, bracing him against the wall as he began to strangle him.

Alan gave a small smile. "That might be true, but I'm a doctor. I KNOW HOW TO FAKE IT!"

Seeing Dorman's disbelief, he continued. "Yes, Dorman, I faked it! I'm a doctor. I know the signs. People like you get a perverse joy out of besting a 'cripple' and I knew you would not take me as seriously, and I could use that to my advantage in getting back to my wife and family. I didn't care what you did to me then, and I still don't" Alan began to squeeze a little harder. "But you see, you touched Monica. You said things about her that are not true. She's not disfigured. She's the most beautiful creature on this earth, and I love her. You tried to hurt her. NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIFE! NO ONE TAKES MONICA AWAY FROM ME!"

Alan's eyes turned coal black and large with hate. He saw beads of sweat form on Dorman's brow and his lips turn blue and began to smile again. "Now, it's time you experience what happens when someone tries to take Monica away from me. You will never hurt her or anyone else again" Alan's hands began to squeeze around his throat. Monica stood transfixed in horror as Sean, Nikolas, and Lucky ran up with guns.

"Alan, get away from him! We need him alive!" Sean yelled

Alan ignored them as Dorman began to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Monica jumped in with tears in her eyes. "Alan, please! Please let him go!"

When Alan saw his wife's look of fear, he let Dorman go, sending him to the ground in a heap. Alan, instantly contrite, looked to and began to hug his wife. "I'm sorry, Monica."

As Alan began to hug Monica, Dorman whipped out a pistol from his jacket with his right hand and aimed it at Alan and Monica. Sean saw what was about to happen. "ALAN, MONICA, HE'S GOT A GUN!"

As Alan pushed Monica out of the line of fire onto the ground, Sean, Lucky, and Nikolas shot Dorman several times until he fell to the ground in a heap. Sean walked over to Dorman and checked for a pulse. There was none. Sean called the WSB for a cleanup crew and hung up. He walked over to Alan and Monica. "Are you two all right?"

Alan and Monica sat up, clinging to each other. Slowly, both of them got up off the ground, not letting go of the other. Alan turned to Sean. "Yes, Sean, more than all right." He smiled and hugged his wife again.

Sean turned to Nikolas and Lucky. "Okay, all. Let's head back. The crew is on their way and it was behoove us not to be here when the police finally arrive"

The five began to head to WSB headquarters. After a few steps, Alan stopped and walked back a short distance. Monica watched him, confused. "Alan, where are you?"

"Right here, Darling" She heard Alan say. Monica turned and saw Alan picking up a bundle on the ground. As she saw what he had in his hand, she smiled. Alan handed her the flowers he was picking for her when he was jumped by Dorman.

"They're beautiful, my love. Thank you" Monica said as she gave her husband a kiss while they followed Sean and the boys back to WSB headquarters.


	9. Chapter 9 - An Anniversary

**TWO HOURS LATER, 12:30 AM**

Rick, AJ, Emily, Alan, and Monica were examined by Dr. Russell Ford at WSB Headquarters. After everyone got over their shock at seeing Dr. Ford, he was revealed as the WSB's source into Helena and Daniel Craig/Pierce Dorman's operations. He was working undercover for the WSB as Helena's spy by being hired at GH and running for COS against Monica. He also worked for Helena in faking Alan's death.

Robert and Luke returned soon after. Craig caught them right after the men set up the bombs to destroy the complex and had locked them in a closet. Luckily for them, they were able to escape before the bombs went off. Craig was not as lucky, as he was severely injured in their attempts to destroy his and Helena's private quarters, but got away unbeknownst to Robert and Luke. Overhearing the men on the transmitters of how Emily gave Monica her locket with her GPS tracker, he found the tracker Robert and Luke accidentally left behind to trace Alan and Monica to the cemetery.

The WSB, fearing Anna, Robert, and Sean's possible emotions regarding GH and Port Charles, left out the identities of the prisoners when giving the Intel to the trio. Angry and feeling betrayed, the three debated resigning.

After a tearful reunion with both her parents, Elizabeth, and Lucky, Nikolas and Emily walked away to Nikolas's quarters for a private reunion.

Lucky and Elizabeth were in heavy discussion. They were still awkward with each other, but the ice had begun to thaw between them.

Alan and Monica sat around and talked to Sean, Luke, Robert, and Anna for a while, then went to Monica's room. They walked in the room with arms around each other's waists. Alan shut the door and locked it. Monica was standing in front of the bed facing Alan with a sheepish smile. Nearby was champagne on ice and a covered silver bowl.

Alan walked over to his wife, took her in his arms and gently kissed her. He walked over to the CD player and looked through the selections that Emily left for him and Monica. Finding one he liked, he put it in the CD player and cued the song.

The opening notes to Jeffrey Osborne's _Greatest Love Affair _began to play as Alan took Monica in his arms and they began to sway to the music, the words prophetic to their love.

_**We've seen the brokenhearted  
New loves started and then fade away  
Where love ran out of energy  
Somewhere along the way  
Oh but lady the lessons we have learned  
Have helped us make it  
The mountains we have climbed  
Are far behind**_

Monica puts her head on Alan's shoulder and snuggles closer as Alan holds her tighter in his arms

**_It's been a life Long love song  
With every lyric saying that  
We're still number one  
And now composed our love has grown  
And we have turned a prayer into  
The greatest love affair of them all_**

Monica looks up to Alan and gives him a gentle kiss which slowly becomes more passionate as the song continued to play in the background. With Monica's silent beckoning with her arms around his neck, he increased the passion while holding her tighter in his arms. Monica broke the kiss and smiled at her husband. "Happy anniversary, my darling"

Alan smiled back. "Happy anniversary, Darling. I love you. You are the sexist woman that God ever put breath in"

Alan tightened his arms around his wife and saw his wife's eyes darken with passion. He began nibbling on his wife's neck and collarbone. In the haze that followed, Monica felt how intense his longing for her was at that moment and saw the apparent desire in her husband's eyes. "You, sir, are the sexiest man that God ever put breath in. That is something that has improved with age."

Alan stopped to rest his forehead on his wife's forehead. "I think we need to start celebrating our anniversary. We have six months to make up for" When he leaned in for another kiss, Monica dodged him and walked towards the champagne and covered bowl, leaving him a bit flustered.

"Yes, Alan, we need to." Seeing Alan's face, Monica laughed. "Come here, Darling. We have one more thing to do before we begin the festivities."

They clinked glasses and drank. She took his glass and set it down next to hers. She reached for the cover to the silver bowl and lifted it. It contained plump strawberries. She took one out and looked to Alan, who had that sexy erotic smile on his face that always turned her on. Monica took the strawberry and placed near Alan's lips. "Ready?"

Alan's grin got even wider. "Willing and able".

Monica places the strawberry between his lips and takes the other half in a passionate kiss that melted away the months of distance. They slowly sink onto the bed and the night begins to dissolve into a montage of memories as the song finished.

**THE END**

mln

I hope you enjoyed my tale of the Quartermaines. Jerry Jacks as Daniel Craig didn't fly with me, so I made his a more realistic person who everyone hated. I hope everyone agrees. Don't worry, my adventures of Alan and Monica will return


End file.
